Our Lives : A New Beginning
by The6thBionic
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'The Attack : Finished Out.' - Chase and Skylar have a lot on their plates; wedding planning, missions, raising two children. Can they juggle this hectic life and still manage to come out on top? Read to find out! {SKASE / Slight BRAZ} (ROMANCE/FAMILY/FRIENDSHIP/HUMOR) (K plus ) (MORE CHARACTERS THAN LISTED)


**Hey, hey, hey! Here's the sequel to The Attack : Finished Out. I hope you guys have been looking forward to it as much as I have!**

 **Before we go on to the chapter I want to give a shout out to two people! AWEstories and LabRatsEF9! These two are so sweet and so supportive of my stories. They're also very talented writers. So go check out their profiles!**

 **Now, please read and review! Don't forget to favorite and follow; also, check out my other stories! I have a few new ones on the way ^_^ (P.S. Read the authors note below :))**

 **-❤️❤️❤️-**

 **Skylar's P.O.V.**

I watch Roy and Rachel play on the terrace, my mind racing back over the past few months. Roy and Rachel have settled in nicely, they love all the attention they've earned from everyone. Bree is now known as Auntie Bee-Bee; Chase and Adam's old nickname for her. And then, of course, there's Uncle Kaz, Uncle Oliver, Uncle Adee, Uncle Leo, Grampa, and Uncle Grampa.

Chase and I have been attempting to have them call us Mom and Dad, being as that's what we will be to them once the adoption is legal. We obviously don't want to push them, so we use simple ways. Such as 'Go ask your mom.' or 'See if Daddy will play with you.' They haven't done it yet though.

I'm pulled from my thoughts as two strong arms wrap around me from behind.

His familiar warm scent surrounded me as he placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. "Good morning." His breath tickles my skin.

"Good morning." I place my hands on his, taking in a deep breath. He had no cologne on, but I preferred his natural scent. Thankfully he always smelled good; unlike Kaz and Oliver.

I twist in his arms to face him. "I can't believe in twelve moths I'm gonna be Mrs. Chase Davenport."

He chuckles softly, flashing his breathtaking smile before pulling me into a sweet kiss.

Our moment is cut short when Bree and Kaz walk in. "Oh, come on." Kaz gags, earning a smack from Bree.

I laugh before walking out to the terrace, hand in hand with my fiancé.

As we sit in a loung chair, I rest my head on his shoulder. I look at the ring on my finger, smiling.

Chase must have noticed; he took my hand into his, and I felt his rougher, yet gentle skin against mine.

"I love you." He whispers, kissing my left hand ring finger.

"I love you more."

"Impossible." He murmurs, kissing me softly on the lips.

"Eww!" "Yuck!"

We break apart and I feel my cheeks heating up as we're interrupted for the second time. Chase chuckles, pulling Rachel into his lap while Roy sits beside me.

"Eww?" Chase teases, tickling Rachel. My heart flutters as I watch him; I never knew he was so good with children.

"Skylar, will you make some chocolate chip pancakes?" Roy asks with puppy eyes.

"Hmm...I suppose I could if you can get Daddy to help me." The two of them pull their best puppy lips, even then he's still reluctant. Chase can cook but it's definitely not his favorite thing.

Rachel and Roy share and evil little glance. "BUNNY NOSES!"

"No, no!" Chase scrunches up his face as they nudge his cheeks with their noses.

"Bunny nose?" I question quietly.

"Okay, okay! Fine!" He chuckles, picking them both up around the waist as he stands. With Roy over his shoulder and Rachel on his side, his head motions for me to follow.

Roy begins to squirm on his shoulder. "Oh, Chase be careful!" I place my hands on Roy to keep him still.

"Calm down."

He leads into the kitchen before gently placing the two children on the floor.

"Thanks for the tip, Aunt Bee-Bee!" Rachel gleams as Chase and I take out the pancake ingredients.

"Yeah, thanks, bee-bee." Chase teasingly glares at his sister as she giggles while walking towards us.

"What tip?" I ask, Chase chuckling lightly at my confusion.

Bree hops into a barstool. "Bunny noses. I used it all the time on Adam and Chase when we were little."

Chase shakes his head. "It's evil." He pours the pancake mix into the bowl as I crack the eggs.

"Or maybe you're just a big sucker." I smirk, grabbing a mixing spoon.

"Hey, do you want this pancake mix on your head?"

"No! I've already showered!" It was Saturday so everyone was still in their pajamas, though most of us shower before breakfast. I gave Rachel a bath while Chase struggled to make Roy shower. I saw him run past the open door a couple times, wrapped in a towel, with Chase chasing behind him.

"Let's speed this up." Using my super speed I have the pancakes mixed, cooked, and plated in ten seconds. "Breakfast is ready!"

"Yay!" The two little ones hop into their seats, Rachel needing a bit of help from her brother.

"Didn't we do a great job?" Chase smirks.

"We?" I raise an eyebrow at him as everyone takes their seats.

"Ahem, I mean, didn't she do a great job?" He winks at me and my heart flutters, yet again; that seems to happen a lot when I'm around him.

Oliver glares at both of us. Chase clears his throat. "We need to train after breakfast."

"Why? Are we not pleasing the team leader?" Oliver rolls his eyes.

"I'm not team leader anymore, remember?" Chase inquires. "But all of our powers and abilities glitched on the last mission. I can't force you to train but I do advise it."

"Oliver, Chase is right. The last mission was almost jeopardized because of our glitches." Kaz inputs, his mouth full of pancakes.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Bree's face scrunched up in disgust.

"Okay, whatever, I'll train; but not because he said to." Oliver spat, as if that was an insult to Chase.

"Can we watch you train?" Roy questions, his mouth overflowing with pancake.

"Roy, what did Auntie Bee-Bee just say?" I lightly scold him and he swallows hard.

"Sorry. So can we watch, Chase?"

"Say yes mam!" Chase replies before smiling. "And yes, you can watch. Just don't get to close; we don't need anyone getting hurt."

"Okay!" Rachel and Roy grin.

 **Bree's P.O.V.**

"This is so cool!" I smile at Roy's enthusiasm over watching us train. Though Kaz gets a little distracted.

"If you think that's cool, check out this video of me!" He pulls his phone out.

"Ugh! Kaz, focus!" I shout at him. "We can't train if you're always on your phone."

He rolls his eyes at me. "Would you just chill! What is your problem?"

"Nothing!" I spat and he gives me a knowing look. "It's just..." I sigh, sitting down defeated. "Chase and I usually train together, but he's too busy with Skylar." I glance over at the two of them, training and laughing; occasionally stealing quick kisses.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Oliver scoffs, coming over to us. "I still can't believe Chase stole my woman!"

"Oliver, they're engaged; get over it." Kaz lights up his fire hand. "C'mon, let's keep training."

Taking one last glance at my brother and his fiancé, I turn around to continue our session.

I love Skylar, but she better not steal my brother.

 **-❤️❤️❤️-**

 **So what did you think? Good? Bad? Coulda been better? Let me know in the review section!**

 **QUESTION: favorite Lab Rats episode in the whole Lab Rats Universe (LR &LR:EF)**

 **ANSWER: The Attack!**

 **NOW: you guys answer in the review section and ask me some more questions there as well! :)**


End file.
